


Happy Christmas, Anyway.

by littlepinkbow



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Airports, Blow Jobs, Future Fic, Hand Jobs, Hotel Sex, Light Angst, M/M, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 09:39:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2807894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlepinkbow/pseuds/littlepinkbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's 2020 and airports still close for weather.  </p>
<p>Or the one where Niall and Harry bump into each other after not seeing one another for a few years and several mini-bottles of liquor leads Harry to a reality that's almost too good to be true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Christmas, Anyway.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TrashTalkingTozier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashTalkingTozier/gifts).



It’s the year 2020.  One Direction completed their last tour three years ago and “I could do this for the rest of my life” faded into “It was a good run, lads,” and with that they all seemed to go their separate ways.  Louis found himself deeply involved with the Rovers, Liam and Sophia were preparing for the arrival of a little bundle of joy, Zayn had a constantly rotating display of art in London, Harry was, well, Harry, and Niall spent most of his time in New York working with his newly founded record label.  It wasn’t like they had all meant to stop talking to one another, it was more like emotions had been running high and not everyone agreed on the final outcome of the band; it was more like everyone needed some time to cool off.    Harry spent the majority of his time in LA; writing music and popping up at as many indie rock shows as he could and today was no different.  He had kissed his mum’s forehead, promising to come home soon before leaving to head back to the airport, back to LA, back home.  Once he was on the plane, he settled into the seat, relaxing and losing himself in his notebook, in the words that fell onto the page one after the other saying all the things that he had such a hard time saying when he was a teenage boy.

Niall had returned home for an early Christmas with his family, not wanting to miss seeing Theo in front of the tree, but it wasn’t long before work called him back to America.   Ten years ago, Niall would have never imagined just how much work it took to run a record label, and even through the course of One Direction he still really had no idea.  He felt like he was constantly in the office, constantly on the phone, constantly checking emails and mostly constantly behind on something that someone needed yesterday.  It sounded daunting but Niall loved it.  It kept his mind occupied, kept him involved in the music industry, and mostly kept his thoughts away from how he perceived the end of the band - a big clusterfuck that just fell apart.  That was neither here nor there, he thought, pulling on his headphones, settling back into his seat and starting to listen to a few demos they had received over the last few weeks.

Harry knew as soon as the plane landed.  The sides of the runway were piled with snow, the runway only being clear because as he knew, the concrete was heated, making it possible for planes to land in snowy and icy weather conditions.  Of course that didn’t always mean they would let planes take back off and Harry had been on enough planes, on enough snow covered runways to know that there was no way he was getting out of Denver to LA.  At least not until tomorrow.  “Guess we are here for the night then aren’t we.”  Harry said to know one, letting his head fall to the side with a thud against the airplane window, closing his eyes as he thought about spending his Christmas alone in a cold city and he shook the thought away quickly.  Just as if on cue, one of the air hostesses came over the speaker and explained that connecting flights had been grounded, but everyone could see the concierge to receive accommodations for the night.  

Niall slowly blinked his eyes open to the sound of the tires of the plane screeching, breaking firmly as the plane landed and eventually began approaching the terminal.  Stretching his back he reached up with his hand to rub at the kink in his neck, pulling his headphones off his head.  “Welcome to Denver,” The air hostess had said, “I regret to inform you that if you are taking a connecting flight, they’ve all been cancelled for the day.” Her voice was ragged, exhausted and Niall let out a silent laugh, knowing that her day was only going to get worse with angry passengers, blaming her for mother nature’s actions.  Turning his phone back on, Niall immediately started flicking through a few websites, figuring that at least if he was stuck in Denver - he could get comfortable and get some work done.

As it turns out, when an entire airport closes for weather conditions a few things happen.  One of those things being there are angry passengers, yelling at innocent workers everywhere.  Another being that before you know it, hotels are full and rental cars are no where to be found.  That’s how Harry ended up, making his way through the airport, his bag over his shoulder and a slight frown set on his lips.  He had just wanted to get settled in, get some sleep and try again on his day the next day, but it seemed like that just wasn’t going to happen.  Amelia, the lovely concierge for his airline had sent him down the terminal to another partner airline who had promised accommodations for Harry.  Harry had already tried and given up on just booking a room through his phone, tucking it in his back pocket and looking up at the boy, Marshall, who was furiously typing on the keyboard in front of him, working on securing Harry’s reservation.  Harry reached up and scrubbed his hand over his face before letting out a soft sigh.

Niall filed off the plane after the other passengers, shrugging off the thought of sleeping in the airport or the thought of spending Christmas Eve alone, because at least he didn’t have a family he was trying to go home to.  He was sat on the plane next to a man who promised his wife he would get a rental car and make it home in time for Christmas.  Maybe he should have been sad he didn’t have someone to rush home to, but there were worse things in the world.  Niall turned around to ask the air hostess who was now standing in the doorway of the terminal where he was supposed to go, and while he pointed, he walked backwards in the direction she described, thanking her graciously when she finished telling him where to go.  Three more steps backwards and Niall turned around, smacking right into the back of someone, his nose scrunching and he quickly took a step backwards, “Woah, mate, sorry!” Niall announced loudly, holding his hands up as if the person he had bumped into would turn around and scream at him.

Harry’s whole body went rigid at the voice because there was absolutely no way this way happening.  Not here.  Not now.  Not on Christmas Eve.  Taking in a deep breath, Harry turned just slightly to confirm that, yeah, Niall was standing right behind him.  “All good,” Harry said easily before turning the rest of the way around and blinking slowly in Niall’s direction, “Not like it’s the first time you’ve tried to take me out, is it?” He asked with a bit of jest in his voice, although he still seemed a bit tentative.

“Harry?!” Niall said, his voice conveying his confusion, but rather than stepping forward and wrapping Harry up in a huge hug like he might have done a few years ago, he kept his distance, his fingers curling around the cord of his headphones that were around his neck at the moment.  “Funny meeting you here,” Niall added, suspiciously, raising his eyebrow and then shrugging before speaking again, “How’s it going then? Where are you headed?” Niall asked, his normal playful tone replaced with something that almost sounded careful.

“Was headed back to LA. Guess I’m headed to somewhere in Denver now,” Harry said with a shrug, looking back to Marshall who quickly fixed his eyes back on the computer in front of him rather than watching the scene that was unfolding in front of him.  Harry looked back to Niall with a soft smile, “What about you? Where are you headed?”

“Always wanted to spend some time in Denver, didn’t I?” Niall said with a laugh, not his normal laugh that filled up the room, but a quieter more subdued one and maybe that’s just what happened when you got older.  “Was in Mullingar. Then LA. Now back to New York, eventually anyway.” He explained with a shrug, reaching forward to slip his ticket onto the counter as well so that when the boy working on Harry’s accommodations finished he could move on to working on Niall’s.

Harry nodded and tucked his hand into the pocket of his coat before a soft yawn escaped his lips. “Should’ve stayed in LA. Least you wouldn’t have been snowed in there,” Harry said, vaguely waving his other hand around in the direction of the nearest window before dropping it back down by his side.

“Uh, well it looks like we have a small problem,” Marshall said awkwardly from behind the counter, curling his fingers around the edge of the counter as he looked from Harry to Niall and back again.

“What’s that?” Harry asked, turning back to focus his attention on the boy and if Harry had been a few years younger he definitely would have tried to pull him and the thought made him feel even older than he was.

“It’s just that, I’ve only got a room left.  I keep trying to get another one, but it’s just the one.” Marshall said sheepishly, biting down on his lip and holding up the confirmation for the one room, “I’ve got the confirmation and I can give it to you Mr. Styles, I’ve just got to find a room for your friend there.” He said with a quick nod towards Niall, sitting the confirmation paperwork on the counter and reaching for Niall’s ticket.

“Nonsense, we’ve known each other for ages,” Harry said a bit too loudly, “We can stay together. You should get home anyway, I’m sure you’ve got family at home worried about you!” Harry clapped his hand down over the confirmation, looking from Marshall who was looking relieved to Niall who was looking mortified.

“I really,” Niall started, tripping over his words before convincing himself the right thing to say, “I’ll actually just be fine around the airport. I’m sure some of the coffee shops will stay open and I really don’t need anywhere to stay. I’m fine.” He nodded, knowing he could find himself the corner of a coffee shop to do work in and it would be morning before he knew it.

“Niall, don’t be ridiculous, we’ve shared a bed like a hundred times. It’s no big deal,” Harry said, reaching out to clap Niall on the shoulder quite a bit harder than necessary.  He looked back to Marshall who was wide-eyed and staring at the two of them like he had just walked into a terrible rehashing of a relationship.  “Oh, no mate,” Harry said in Marshall’s direction, reaching over the counter and retrieving Niall’s ticket, “It’s not like that. We were in a band together.” He explained with a small chuckle.

“I said I’m fine.” Niall said sternly, pulling his ticket from Harry’s hand and adjusting his bag over his shoulder, “I don’t need to share a room or a bed with you, Harry.” He straightened his shoulders before looking over his shoulder and through the terminal and apart from a few random passengers curled up on bench seats, his options didn’t look that great.

“C’mon Niall. I won’t even make you talk to me,” Harry said, carefully poking his bottom lip out into a pout, not just any pout, the Harry pout that he knew no one could avoid and even with his face more mature a slightly more filled out it worked, it always worked.

“Fine. I have a lot of work to do though.” Niall said, tucking his ticket back into his rucksack and letting out a quiet yawn. “Let’s get to do it then before the cabs aren’t even going.” He said without looking at anyway and headed in the direction for cabs on the sign.

Harry bounced excitedly on his toes, following after Niall and resituating his back over his shoulder. “Don’t be so dramatic. It’s Christmas Eve. I’m positive that you can take at least a night off of work without everything falling apart.” He said as he caught up to Niall, his lips twisted up into a smile.

“You would know about things falling apart wouldn’t you?” Niall’s voice was almost a growl as he glanced at Harry and he realised that yeah, he was probably being a little over the top.  He had just always imagined the next time he saw Harry would be on his own terms.  Being able to prepare himself for the situation, rather than being blindsided in an airport, of all places, by Harry.  

Harry’s response came in the sound of a disgruntled huff and he dropped his head, heading for the cabs and deciding that maybe for the night he had already said enough.

Their trip to the hotel was less than eventful, both boys remaining silent and only speaking to one another when absolutely necessary.  Getting checked in was more than a fiasco, the only room left was a room with of course, one king bed.  The lady at the front desk promised that there was a couch in the room and with that being their only option Harry agreed and retrieved their keys.

“I don’t really want to do the whole talk about feelings thing, okay.” Niall said when they stepped off of the lift and headed towards their room, “I wasn’t really prepared for all of this today and I don’t want to do it.” He let out a slow breath after speaking as if he had to calm himself down.

“Wasn’t going to make you talk about anything, mate. Figured we could just watch a bit of telly and get some sleep.” Harry said easily, stopping in front of the hotel door and keying it open, before pushing the door back with his foot and walking inside.  Truth be told, Harry wanted to know why Niall seemed so put off by him, aside from the whole split up of the band bit.

“Like I said, I’ve got to work.” Niall reminded Harry, following him inside of the room and when the door clicked shut he reached up to secure the locks out of habit.  Sitting his bags down near the couch, Niall sat down, stretching his legs and letting out a yawn. “I’ll just sleep here then mate.”

“Sure.” Harry replied in a tone that said he really wasn’t listening to Niall at all and it only took him a moment before he was into the mini-bar, pulling out a bag of M&M’s and three small bottles of rum. “Want a drink mate?” Harry asked, retrieving another three bottles, this time of vodka before walking across the room and sitting them on the table in front of Niall.  Harry took a seat at the other end of the couch, opening one of the bottles and downing the contents.

Niall looked at the bottles with a raised eyebrow and decided that maybe a drink or two would help.  Maybe it would relax him a little more about being around Harry, about feeling uncomfortable in the situation.  Reaching to grab a bottle, Niall uncapped it and similar to Harry he downed the contents before reaching to place the empty bottle next to the small empty bottle of Harry’s.  

By the time the mini-bar was empty, Harry knew two things.  One being that Niall still relaxed when he had a few drinks in him and the other being that after mixing types of liquor they would both probably be miserable in the morning.  Harry stretched his legs out in front of him, his gaze trailing over to the bathroom door, which was now shut with the glow of the light coming out from under the door where Niall was.

Niall flicked the switch for the bathroom light, shutting the door and sitting down the half empty bottle of… whiskey, he confirmed before sitting it down and reaching up to scrub his hands over his face.  He couldn’t remember the last time he felt the warm and tingly feeling that took over his whole body, his eyes drooping a little as he looked at his reflection in the mirror.  For a lot of reasons, Niall hadn’t been ready to see Harry yet.  When it came down to it, he truly believed that Harry had given up on One Direction, Harry had decided it would be easier for everyone to go their separate ways and Niall wasn’t ready for that.  When they had all said in interviews they wanted to do this forever, he had meant it.  Aside from all of that, Niall had missed Harry.  He had missed everything about Harry, snuggling with him late at night on the bus, listening to him speak slowly and if there was a time in Niall’s life that he wanted more with Harry that was neither here nor there.  Finishing the rest of the small bottle, Niall dropped it into the trash and splashed water over his face before heading back out into the room.

Harry had moved to the bed, stripping his sweater off and laying down in just his jeans with his arms stretched over his head.  He felt almost woozy from the alcohol but he had an overwhelming sense of warm and happy.  He had forgotten how much he really had missed the other lads, missed their company and getting to have this time with Niall felt like almost a blessing in disguise to him.  It may just be that at the moment it was what he needed.

When Niall stepped out of the bathroom, there was just a small amount of light over Harry’s frame on the bed and he let out a barely audible gasp at the boy stretched out on the bed.  Niall knew that they had all grown up, of course they had, but rather than hard edges and flat lines, Harry had softened a little.  There was a softness to his ribs and hips and although he was still quite fit, Niall couldn’t help but stand silently and watch Harry.  What happened next was either thanks to the alcohol or thanks to the fact that Niall knew he wouldn’t have to face Harry like he would have when they were still touring, but either way, he crossed the room and climbed into the bed next to Harry.  Niall smiled before leaning down and pressing a soft kiss to Harry’s lips.

Harry opened his eyes in slight surprise before letting them close right away again, pressing his lips back to Niall’s.  Although Niall had probably wanted his little crush on Harry to be a secret when they were younger, he was horrible at keeping a secret and Harry quietly wished the other would act on it.  And here they were, a few years later and Niall was finally acting on his teenage crush.

Niall pulled back and moved his left hand to rest on Harry’s stomach, his eyes studying the way his fingers felt like they melted into Harry’s skin. “I’ve kind of wanted to kiss you for a while,” Niall admitted, leaning down when he saw Harry’s smile to kiss him again, parting his lips against Harry’s and carefully licking into his mouth, his frame still tentative, almost afraid that Harry might push him away.

Harry’s mind was swimming, deep in alcohol and a bit of frustration at his travel woes, but when he felt Niall’s lips, his tongue, he completely forgot about everything else. Harry’s lips parted and he reached up to pull Niall down against him, letting his tongue tangle with Niall’s as their bodies moved together.

Niall’s hands roamed over Harry’s chest, down to his hips giving them a gentle squeeze as he pulled away from their kiss and tucked his head into the crook of Harry’s neck, kissing softly at the skin and rubbing his thumb in a small circle against Harry’s hip.

Harry turned his head to bury his face into Niall’s hair, pressing kisses into his hair and wiggling his hips just slightly against Niall.  It had been far too long since he had been with anyone and the fact that the person he was with was Niall was already starting to fill his cock with interest at the situation.

The moment wasn’t lost on Niall and he curled his fingers under the elastic of Harry’s pants before letting out a small huff.  Lifting his head he looked up at Harry with blushed red cheeks before mumbling softly, “I want to give you a blowie. Kind of always have wanted to.” Curling his lips into a smile, Niall reached up and pushed his fingers through Harry’s hair gently.

Harry sucked in a sharp breath and for a moment he stayed silent, not exactly sure how to react to Niall.  Closing his eyes for a moment, Harry let himself think about it and when he opened his eyes he gave Niall an almost shy smile before nodding and speaking, “I think I would really like that, yeah,” Harry’s voice got more confident as he spoke and he met Niall’s eyes with a smile.

If it had been five years ago, Niall would have been shy, reserved and tentative about it, but a few years worth of experience left him dropping a soft kiss on Harry’s lips before rolling Harry onto his back and kissing down his chest.  When he reached the younger’s hips he pulled his pants down, kissing over his hips and looking up at Harry.  He took a moment to glance down, taking in the sight of Harry’s half-hard cock and licking over his lips softly.

Harry’s eyes widened at Niall’s confidence, his fingers feathering gently through his blonde hair, his back arching slightly and a shiver going through his body at the way Niall was moving so expertly over him.

Niall wrapped his fingers around the base of Harry’s cock before wrapping his lips around the tip of Harry’s cock, sucking softly and wiggling his own body down so that he was laying on the bed with his shoulders between Harry’s thighs and his own legs hanging off of the bed.

Harry pushed the fingers of his right hand through Niall’s hair, his left hand resting somewhere between his own thigh and Niall’s shoulder and he closed his eyes, completely melting into the feeling of Niall’s mouth around his length.  A low groan escaped his lips and Harry relaxed back against the pillows.

Relaxing his jaw, Niall bobbed his head up and down, swallowing around Harry and pressing his fingers into Harry’s thighs, chancing a glance up through his eyelashes to look at Harry’s face.  It definitely wasn’t how he had planned on spending his Christmas, but as it was, it had turned around pretty nice.

Harry forced his eyes open, catching Niall’s gaze, his teeth sinking into his bottom lip as his back arched off the bed. “Niall, Niall, oh.” Harry said his voice low and slow just as it always was, but this time it was laced with much more lust and desire than Niall had ever heard his voice.

Niall slid his hands up from Harry’s thighs to his hips, curling around them as he started to bob his head more quickly, a moan escaping his lips sending vibrations through Harry’s cock.  Shifting his own hips on the bed, Niall got some friction against his cock, trapped in his pants; his hips rutting against the bed gently.  

Harry squeezed his fingers in Niall’s hair, letting out a groan followed by a sound that sounded strangely like Niall’s name before he tapped the older male’s shoulder gently, mumbling softly, “I’m gonna come if you want to pull off.”

Niall shook his head as much as he could with a mouth full of Harry’s cock and rather than pulling off he tightened his lips around Harry, continuing to bob his head and his eyes closed as he focused on keeping the exact same rhythm wanting to bring Harry closer to his climax.

Harry arched his lower back off the bed, his shoulders pressing down into the mattress as he felt the tension build low in his stomach.  His whole body tensed and just a moment later, he was coming into Niall’s mouth.  Niall who was swallowing and sucking around his cock, not missing any of his come and pulling the most obscene noises from Harry.

When Niall pulled back, he swallowed once more before flicking his tongue over the tip of Harry’s cock a few times just to make sure that he hadn’t missed any. Niall looked up at Harry, his lips red and swollen but still curved into a smile.

“Come here, please,” Harry mumbled out and as soon as Niall was even with him Harry attacked his lips in a kiss, pushing his tongue into Niall’s mouth and chasing after the taste of himself in Niall’s mouth.   Harry rubbed his hand down Niall’s chest, tucking his fingers under the elastic of Niall’s pants and rubbing at the skin softly.

Niall pulled back from their kiss, breathless and taking quick breaths before speaking softly, “Harry, please touch me,” and when he spoke his voice was soft, needy and quick and his eyes flicked over Harry’s face.

“Of course babe,” Harry said slowly, leaning in to kiss Niall again gently as he pushed Niall’s pants down just enough to free his cock from the fabric.  Harry took a moment to admire Niall before he wrapped his hand around the older male’s cock, stroking up and down and rubbing his thumb over the tip each time he reached the head.  Harry had definitely thought about being in this situation before and now that he was, he wished that he and Niall had explored this side of their relationship years before.  

Niall’s eyes closed and he keened into the touch, his breath hitched when the rough skin of Harry’s thumbs rubbed over his tip. “Harry,” Niall gasped out opening his eyes to make sure that, yeah, Harry really was right there and this really was happening.

Harry grinned, the same grin that Niall remembered from when they were teenagers, the one that crinkled by his eyes.  Leaning in, he caught Niall’s lips in a kiss, parting his lips against the older male’s and squeezed his fingers just slightly more before continuing to work his hand over Niall’s length.

Niall arched his back up, exhaling and taking in a long breath before his whole body tensed under Harry’s touch and just as if on cue, Harry’s thumb caught the tip of Niall’s cock and he came almost immediately.  Niall leaned up and let a moan leave his lips as Harry worked him through his orgasm, relaxing down against the bed and focusing on Harry, his breaths coming in quiet pants.

“Happy Christmas, then innit?”  Harry asked, reaching off to the night table and returning with a handful of tissues to to clean his own hand up and Niall’s stomach up before tossing the tissues back on to the night table.

“Happy Christmas, then.” Niall confirmed leaning forward to kiss Harry lazily, a small smile on his lips even as their lips were pressed together.

Harry and Niall fell asleep, all limbs tangled together and soft kisses shared between them with a light snow falling outside of their hotel room.

Niall woke up to a pounding headache, a warm Harry and an incessant text message tone on his phone.  Reaching out in the dark, Niall checked his phone only to realise that the airport was open and there was a flight with an open seat for him.  Detangling himself from Harry, he moved around the room getting himself ready to go.

When Harry woke up there was a bit of blinding sun peeking through the curtains, the kind of sun that’s only that bright when it’s shining off of melting snow and directly through your blinds.  Reaching up he rubbed his hands over his face, reaching across the bed for Niall but he was greeted with a pile of sheets, cold and a pillow instead. “Niall,” Harry whined out, his hangover immediately making him regret making noise.

Met by nothing but silence, Harry finally sat up, adjusting to the level of light in the room and looking around for Niall, assuming he had probably left to get some coffee for both of them.  When Harry looked over where their luggage had been stacked he noticed that the only luggage that was left was his own and… Niall had been there right? He blinked quickly, pushing the sheets back and yeah, he was definitely naked in the bed, not that it meant anything but he was sure Niall had been there.  

A frown took over Harry’s features as he reached for his phone, tapping in the password, determined to call Niall and yell at him for just up and leaving him after the night they had but he was distracted by the little alert at the top right of his text messages.  Clicking into the app, Harry saw two new messages from a number he didn’t recognize.  The first message was a picture of him sleeping, with Niall’s face buried into Harry’s curls, assumingly pressing a kiss to the top of Harry’s head.  The second message was a text that said, “Maybe we should do this again for New Years? xx”

Harry flopped back down on the bed, staring at the screen of his phone and reaching up to push his fingers through his hair with his free hand and it really, really was a Happy Christmas after all.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This was for a this prompt: "Niall and Harry get snowed in at the airport during their holiday break and have to come up with their own way to celebrate" 
> 
> I hope you liked it - I know they ended up outside of the airport, but I sort of just ran with the idea! <3


End file.
